In modern culture, many people develop poor health and fail to consume a balanced diet and perform an acceptable amount of exercise. Society promotes many poor eating and health habits by the encouraging consumers to purchase unhealthy foods such as fast food, fried food, and other junk food options that contain high quantities of fat, cholesterol, and other potentially harmful ingredients. Unfortunately, most people are unable to resist eating the junk food and fail to exercise will power to refuse the junk food. For example, unhealthy and inactive people develop many health problems including weight gain, disease, premature aging, mental health issues, fatigue, and unappealing figures. Eating a properly balanced diet based on an individual's nutritional needs will help promote that individual's customized health needs.
Modern culture also promotes a busy lifestyle that requires people to devote a significant portion of time to chores, work, family, friends, and other time-consuming activities that are not likely to include exercise or encourage healthy eating habits. For example, a person may have a limited amount of time to prepare a dinner and may prepare a quick meal or visit a restaurant or fast food location to purchase a quick meal. The person may not have knowledge about the nutritional value of the quick meal or the restaurant or fast food menu options such as fried food, hamburgers, French fries, and pizza. The same person may be required to select from a limited group of menu options that contains mostly unhealthy foods.
Some menu options at a restaurant or other food service location include healthy selections and/or may offer a better food selection relative to unhealthy food selections on the menu. A person would be more likely to select a healthy menu choice if told to do so or provided a suggestion of healthy choices. However, menu options at restaurants and other food service locations rarely provide nutritional information for the consumers. Even the menu options that provide nutritional information fail to consider the individual health needs of each person.
Therefore, systems and methods are needed that encourage a person to improve their health by making healthy food choices and by encouraging a person to engage in physical activity. Further, systems and methods are needed that reduce or eliminate a person's temptation to make unhealthy food choices at a restaurant or other food service location.